


Cheese & Peanut Butter

by NicheTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Roommates, Comedy, Drabble, Learning to live with Bokuto's quirks, M/M, Misophonia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/pseuds/NicheTales
Summary: They’ve been living together for nearly a month.Bokuto is a quirky guy, so Kuroo knew that living with him would be an experience to say the least.He was actually kind of excited about it in a way, and this certainly isn’t the most disruptive thing Bokuto does,but somehow Kuroo can’t seem to move past it.





	Cheese & Peanut Butter

The first time Kuroo sees it, he lets it go. He figures it’s because they’re poor, they’re in college, it’s the time for experimenting. He’s putting the milk back into the fridge, sees the abomination in process, furrows his brow with a snort and moves on.

The second time he sees it, he assumes the same, ya know. _Maybe._

Kuroo tries to ignore it, tries to be the better person but Bokuto makes the most disgusting noises while he eats anyways and Kuroo’s not sure if it’s what he’s eating that makes it worse or if he’s going insane. He hates when people chew loudly, hates watching people eat, but whenever Bokuto devours this abomination he apparently deems a snack, Kuroo can’t not stare. He feels like his whole existence is boiled down to just his eyeballs staring at Bokuto’s lips when he shoves a cheese stick slathered with peanut butter into his mouth. 

They’ve been living together for nearly a month. Bokuto is a quirky guy, so Kuroo knew that living with him would be an experience to say the least. He was actually kind of excited about it in a way, and this certainly isn’t the most disruptive thing Bokuto does, but somehow Kuroo can’t seem to move past it. 

It disappears for a few days. Kuroo thinks it’s a blessing, maybe a weird phase that Bokuto was going through, but when Bokuto bursts through the front door with arms full of groceries and a wide grin, Kuroo discovers that _no, he was just out of ingredients._

“We have better things to eat, ya know,” Kuroo says one day, pulling tofu from the fridge as Bokuto coats a stick of cheddar cheese with crunchy peanut butter on the counter beside him. 

“Nah,” Bokuto chimes, and shoves it into his mouth. 

It used to be creamy peanut butter. Now it’s crunchy peanut butter, and Kuroo feels like every crunch of Bokuto’s teeth is actually him gnawing at Kuroo’s patience. He doesn’t understand how someone can eat this, how someone can chew so loud. The tofu sizzling on the stove and rice foaming in the cooker can’t save him when Bokuto leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder _still loudly crunching on peanut butter and cheese._

He takes a deep breath, stirs the tofu to keep it from sticking, and resists the urge to shrug Bokuto off. When Bokuto stops chewing, Kuroo can feel his throat swallow against his arm and he wants to smack him. It’s unreasonable. It’s not fair, it’s _gross._

He bites his lip. Kuroo doesn’t know what Bokuto wants, but he kisses the top of his forehead, curls an arm around his waist, and that seemed to placate him. He whines about homework and slinks off to the bedroom to complete it, leaving Kuroo to breathe and live a life without listening to Bokuto chew in his ear. 

Month three. It’s been three full months and Kuroo considers himself to be an extremely patient person. Bokuto is trying different cheeses now. He comes home with a bag of groceries full of nothing but two different types of peanut butter and an assortment of cheeses, some Kuroo didn’t even recognize. He can’t handle it anymore. 

“Why do you eat that?” 

“What do you mean?” Bokuto uncaps a jar of peanut butter and cocks his head to the side. It’s cute and almost makes Kuroo more indignant. 

“Peanut butter and cheese. That’s disgusting.” 

Bokuto looks offended, _hurt._

“You’ve never even tried it! They make cheese crackers with peanut butter in them all the time! I’ve seen you eat them!” 

Kuroo stares. 

“How is this any different? It’s in its raw form, Kuroo. The original. The good stuff.” Bokuto cuts different blocks of cheese into slices, and all Kuroo can do is watch as he slathers different combinations together. It’s almost artisanal. 

Kuroo wants to scream. 

He almost asks _-demands-_ but instead just reaches out and snatches the nearest piece and shoves it into his mouth. 

It’s the most deliciously disgusting thing he’s ever put in his mouth. 

He stares at Bokuto’s smirk with narrow eyes as he takes another bite of cheese and crunchy peanut butter. The bastard is grinning the smuggest smirk he’s ever seen. Bokuto knew. Bokuto knew Kuroo was going insane for _months_ watching him eat this. 

“Want another one?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write this for the BoKuro zine  
> but then I didn't have what they needed for the applications lol  
> So I just wrote it as a fun drabble instead.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Talk Haikyuu To Me Baby ](http://foxyena.tumblr.com/)


End file.
